If Rose were Strigo
by ForeverUndecided
Summary: Rose is turned into a Strigio insead of Dimitri. She fleas far away after realising something. Something Strange. Something is going on with Strigio Rose. Is it for better or for worse. What does it mean.How did it happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's my first Fan Fic. Sorry it's not very long but I hope you enjoy and Review Review Review!**

**Chapter 1`**

I had gone in to save Dimitri, only to find myself in the same position he was in moments ago. I was in danger of becoming a Strigoi. All 7o f the Strigoi had cornered me and I knew that i was dead. No help was coming , the sun was setting.

I gripped my stake, the least I could do was try to keep myself alive. Try being the key word.

One of the Stigio made his move, big mistake, and I stake him. The others snarled, unimpressed with my kill. The all took 2 steps closer, bring my death that bit nearer.

This time, they didn't make the mistake of attacking alone, and they all pounced at me. I knew I didn't stand a chance but I put up a fight nontheless. I slammed my fist into a womans face and back kicked another in the stomach. I staked the woman and turned on my heels only to meet blazing red eyes. They quickly rolled back into his head as I drove my stake through his heart. Three down four to go.

A fist came hurtling towards me, hitting me in the stomach, making me gag and lose my breathe for a second or two. I elbowed him in the face and heard a crack. Probaly his nose I though. He tried to make another move but I saw it coming, ducked, and followed through with a low kick to the ankles, making his legs give way and giving me a perfect oppotunity to stake him. I didn't waste anytime, and tore the stake though his rib cage, meeting the heart just like Dimitri had taught me.

Another one came at me, a newly made Stigio by the looks. His attack was off, making it an easy kill. "Only two more" I sighed before i was thrown back by a kick coming from my right. "Bitch!" I yelled. I heard a little chuckled which only added to my anger. The bitch was going to die, one way or another. He came at me again, his fist connecting with me face. Shit, he was fast. I cracked my neck and slapped him, not a move I noramlly used but he had pissed me off.

"Is that all you got little Rosie girl?" he questioned. He really did know how to make me angry.

" You did not just call me Rosie!" I growled and slapped him, again. I really liked slapping people today. The second slap pissed him and he tried to right hook me in the face. He was fast, but I was faster. I caught his fist before it could even reach my face, twisted his arm and yanked it out of it's socket. He screamed out in pain and I kneed him in the gut. That'll teach him. The movement distracted him long enough for me to pull my stake back and push it through his heart in one clean movement.

That was all of them and I turned out walked towards th exit. I felt a slight tap on my shoulderand I stiffened. I had gotten them all, right? I looked around me and only saw six bodies, I laughed.. This was the end.. I had killed six Strigio only to be killed by the last one, the one I had missed. Just. Fucking .Great!

"Hello Rose". His voice was cold.

"What do you want?" i asked through gritted teeth.

"You. I want you, Rose" And with that he swung around and bit into my neck. I let our a short shreak before the endorphins took charge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My body was limp and my heart had stopped beating. This was it, or I thought it was.

The Strigio cut his wrist and forced his blood down my throat I wanted to spit it back in his face but it's kinda hard to do that when your dead.

Blood pumped through my veins. Strigio blood.

I wanted so bad for this not to be true.

I flashed back to the day in the van when Victor Dashkov had broughtus out shopping. Dimitri and I had said that we would rather die then become a Stigio and right now that was what I wanted more then ever. To die.

I was a Strigio.

My greatest nightmare had come true. I would no longer be protecting Morio, but attacking them. I would be hunted down by gardians when I tried to feed .I would kill people day in day out to keep myself alive.

Then it hit me.

What would happen if I went after Lissa.

I would kill her to keep myself alive.

I would become an even greater monster then what I already was. I could never go near the acadamy ever again.

And then I realised something.

I had no craving for blood. I had control and knew what I was doing. I felt i was still in my body. But I knew i was a Strigio, i could feel it running through my body.

The male Stirgio who had turned me was still on top of me. I gave him a quick shove which caught him off gaurd and reached for my stake without thinking. His eyes widened in astonshment asi gripped the stake in my hand. It took me a few moments to figureout why.I was holding a stake for gods sake and i was a STRIGIO !

"What are you" He said stumbling over his own words.

"I'm a Strigio" I said before plumeting the Stake into his chest and hitting the golden spot; the heart.

I ran toward the entry as fast as I could. It was pitch black, perfect for my Strigoi senses. I didn't stop when i reached the entryand i just ran and ran and ran.

**Sorry for the short Chapter. I wrote it late at night and was half brain dead so I apologize. I hope it's ok and Review!**


	3. AN Sorry

**, sorry to all the people who added this to their alerts/favourites etc. I've stopped writing this story, mainly because I just don't find anything to write about. Also because I sorta forgot my plot line. Haha, so sorry about that. I might write another one later, with a different story line etc. so keep watch. Though , chances are it won't be on this account.I want a freshstart for new year. So Thanks. (:**


End file.
